


Caring

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [39]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: Anakin gets beat up in a bar fight and Padmé spends the night in the hospital with him.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Modern AU [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496909
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Caring

The last thing he could remember was the feeling of his attacker’s fist making contact with his temple, then his body hitting the concrete, then black. The sting of his flesh breaking open from Maul’s fist was gone, the taste of blood lingered in his mouth, but he couldn’t figure out where that taste came from. 

The next thing he registered was the bustle of a doctor’s office. The sound of people calling out numbers and words he couldn’t comprehend, the smell of antiseptic filled his nose and the sharp smell made his eyes water…or was he crying? 

“He’s awake! Hi, Anakin, everything will be okay, alright? You’re safe now. Don’t worry.” It was a female voice, familiar, but he couldn’t remember who it belonged to. It wasn’t his mother’s or his wife’s or even his sister’s, but he knew it. “Can you understand me?” She asked, and he nodded. Pain radiated through his skull as he nodded. He must have grimaced and the owner of the voice must have seen it because she pricked him with a needle and the pain went away. His eyes felt heavy and he couldn’t keep them open. 

“It’s okay, go to sleep, you’ll be all patched up when you wake again, okay?”

“Padmé?” He muttered, trying to sit up and look for her, but somebody’s hands pushed him back into place, gently. 

“Relax, we’ll let her see you after you’re patched up, okay? Go to sleep.” Sleep. That sounded nice. His eyes closed, and he couldn’t remember anything else. 

The next time he woke, the sun had set, and the darkness of the room was easier on his eyes. A soft, familiar hand cradled his, and their fingers gave his comforting squeezes. 

“Hi,” he croaked, turning his head slowly to look at the owner of the hand. 

“Hi,  _ Papito _ , how are you feeling?” That voice was Mom’s. He would know it anywhere. The hand that held his was also Mom’s, that’s why it was so comforting. Her fingers pushed through his hair and down to cup his cheek. 

“Water?” His mother’s hand helped him raise his head enough and steady the water cup so he could drink. The cool water soothed his raw throat and he sighed as some splashed down onto his chest. 

“It’s okay. It will dry. You gave us quite a scare, Ani.” 

“Padmé?” He asked again, turning his head to look at the other side of his bed. 

“She’s outside, they’ll let her in once you’re awake a little bit more.”

“What happened?” His mother’s fingers were back in his hair and he relaxed into her touch. 

“You got quite a beating. Do you remember what happened?”

He thought back over the last few hours. He was hanging out with Ahsoka at the movie theater, then some asshole decided to start calling her names, so he pulled her to the bar, but the douche followed them. His insults started getting crass and Anakin told him to back off, then he remembered the feeling of fists hitting his face, his body smacking against the concrete as the bully tackled him to the ground.

“Maul. He started talkin’ shit to Ahsoka, and we tried to walk away, but he kept following us. He was drunk, and so was Ahsoka and I told him to back off, mind his business and go about his night, but he had other ideas. Then I woke up and somebody was tellin’ me that I was getting patched up.” He sighed, his eyes closing as his mother kept stroking his hair. “Where’s Padmé?” 

“She’s outside with your kids, she doesn’t want them to see you like this. Do you want me to tell her you’re awake?” 

“Yeah, then tell her to take the twins home and get some sleep. I’ll be here in the morning.” His eyes fluttered closed again and he fell back asleep as his mother left the room. 

  
  


“Padmé? He’s awake and wants you to go home and get some sleep. He’ll be here in the morning.”

“No. I’m staying. Anakin is my husband and I want to stay by him,” Padmé protested, standing her ground…figuratively. The twins slept on her lap, heads pillowed on her chest and facing each other, effectively pinning her in the uncomfortable waiting room chair. 

“Okay, Cliegg and I will take the babies. He’s in that room there,” she pointed to the door directly in front of the waiting room door. “He’s still pretty doped up and sleeping it off. Try and get some rest,  _ mija _ . It will be okay.” Shmi lifted Luke off of Padmé’s lap first and traded car keys with Padmé to take the sleeping children home to their beds. Padmé crept in the room, shutting the door softly behind her. 

Anakin laid in the bed, his hair sticking up at all ends as he slept. Padmé let a sigh of relief escape her lips and felt a few tears roll down her cheeks. She settled into the green recliner and took his right hand in her left and laced their fingers. “I thought you gave up fighting when we were engaged, Ani, but here you are scaring me half to death in a bar fight.” 

“Didn’t mean to,” he mumbled, startling her. “I didn’t even try and hit him back. Ahsoka did that for me.” Padmé smiled and kissed his knuckles. 

“Yeah? I bet that was some bachelorette party, huh?” Anakin shrugged, his hospital gown slipping and revealing a few bruises on his shoulders. 

“It was more of a bachelor party. It’s Ahsoka. She’s not much of a girly girl. She thought the stripper was hot though.” Padmé chuckled, watching him fall back asleep. “You should sleep, too,” he whispered, squeezing her hand. 

“Okay, love. Good night. Let me know if you need anything.” Anakin nodded, and fell into a light sleep. Padmé leaned back in her chair and fell asleep as well, letting the comfort of her husband’s hand in hers wash over her and soothe the adrenaline that flooded her system. He was okay, and would be going home to her and their children in the morning.


End file.
